Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: How Do I Really Feel About You?
by blackheartinertia21
Summary: "The question I can't seem to answer is why... why do I keep letting him sweep me off my feet?" Onodera comes to Takano for help with his editing but of course, is too distracted with the thoughts of their rather naughty activities the night before. Like usual, Onodera brushes his feelings to the side...but just how long can he lie to himself?


…"Onodera…..oi...oi!"

"RITSU!"

"HAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

"What the fuck are you thinking about, stop slacking off! You came here because you aren't confident enough to make these corrections yourself."

He's right. It's not like I want to be here, but Takano san gets angry when I call him on the phone considering the fact that we are next door neighbors.

Once again, last night me and Takano, um..well we um...GAAAAAH, I hate myself for getting swept up so easily but I can't help it. I just wish he could stop telling me that he loves me. Well, I mean it's not that I don't like it, but when he's inside of me…... while the heat of his breath tickles my ears with his heavy breathing, and those slight ridges on his damp body forming his muscles gently meeting mine, I feel as though angels are carrying me away into heaven. Ugghh honestly, and Takano san's body is all wet, and sweaty...but it's really warm and comforting, and when that sweat drips onto my heated body.. ..shit I need that.

NO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. I can't believe my body is reacting, calm down, deep breaths, deep. Here he is right in front of me. Pff so smug, he probably thinks he has the upper hand but I'm not falling for his tricks. I'm just here for help is all, nothing more. He pisses me off so much!

 _Onodera furrows his eyebrows, and angrily watches Takano mark the manuscripts_

"Hm….nani? Do you need something? *tch* Fix your face. You should be grateful that I'm even doing this for you. Ahhhh * _Takano gets up from the sofa and stretches his arms out*_ anyways these are all the corrections you should make. Overlook them, then send it back. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah"

"HUUH? I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"YES TAKANO YOUR MAJESTY, I AM THIRSTY"

"You're not a child, so stop acting like one."

 _Takano walks over to the fridge to grab a drink for him and Onodera_

"Tch, the fridge is empty. I'll have to go to the convenience store, do you want to come?"

"No, I'm fine right here"

"Okay, I'll be back"

Ahhhhh, finally he's gone, well I mean I'm in his house, BUT STILL. Hmmmm, Takano san's house is so clean and tidy….ugh that reminds me, I should probably fold all the clothes and clear up the floor. That last time he invited himself in, he insulted me, and in my own house too! Who does he think he is anyways. I mean he was just sitting there and here I am getting all hot and bothered at the thought of his fucking mm sweat. OKAY ONODERA, I think I might go insane from all of this. Ugggh I mean, I know that I actually have feelings for Takano san. All those times when he has made a move on me...which on his part, was successful...I could have easily pushed him off, but why didn't I. DAMN IT. Why do I even have to think so hard about this anyways….I mean.. ..san does..l-love me… and I know that I very much love Takano san. OKAY THAT'S IT I NEED TO LEAVE. I know it's rude since Takano san is going out of his way to buy us drinks, but I can't stay here anymore...HAHAhahaha..ha.. what am I even doing anyways, I only came here for his help. Time to leave.

 _Onodera gets up from the couch, and grabs his bag, as well as the manuscript. He makes his way to the door and turns the doorknob to his exit only to see Takano wide-eyed, and shocked with his presence at the door_

"TA-TAKANO-SAN?...oh ano...I was just leaving."

"What do you think your doing, I just left to buy the drinks. Stop being an idiot and go back to the couch."

"No, I'm leaving. Bye"

 _Takano swiftly moves his hand over to Onodera and grabs hold of his arm, as he pushes him onto the wall, Onodera's left arm bound slightly above his head against the wall with Takano's hand to the right of Onodera's face._

"Let go of me! I said I'm leaving. I'm sorry that you went to the convenience store to buy drinks, but i'll have you know that I live right next door and I came into your house for work related purposes only. Now that that's done, it's only natural that I should take my leave, now goodbye.

 _Onodera lightly pushes Takano off of him and walks back to the front door, while Takano stands, slumped back in complete silence...a shadow overwhelming his face._ _Onodera places his hand back onto the doorknob and turns to open the door about a fourth open, only to have Takano throw both hands over the door, forcing it back shut._

"T-TA-TAKANO SAN? WHAT ARE YO-humm* _Takano's tongue fills Onodera's mouth*_ TAKANO SAN unnghhhuuh…. . YAMERU!

 _Takano bends forward towards Onodera's right ear_

"I love you"

"HU-HUH?...STO STOP IT TA-TAKANO SAN GET OF-hmm..ughhhhaga"

 _Onodera's face becomes flushed, and his eyes weakened by the touch of Takano's hand_

"Uffghh, Ta-takano san.."

I watched as Takano- san slowly enveloped his arms around my waist and made his way down. He then clutched his hands around my thighs and carried me to his bed. The question I can't seem to answer is why? Why do I keep letting him sweep me off my feet. He's just too..just so..unf.. I'm not even sure anymore. Takano-san is so…...


End file.
